Lágrimas de ángeles
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Unas aguas oscuras llamaban a Miyako y ella quería ser tan importante para alguien como para que fuera a buscarla. "¿Lloraría por ella, tanto como lo hicieron los ángeles?" [Para Ahiru-san por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Ahiru-san_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

Inspirado por la imagen 110 (chica en agua mientras llueve propuesta por ShadowLights) de "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

.

 **~ Lágrimas de ángeles ~**

.

«Yo también soy especial, ¿sabes?» pensó, aquella noche llena de sombras y neones. «Yo también desaparezco».

—¿Y si nadie va a buscarte? —preguntó Jou, como si hubiera hablado en voz alta.

—Entonces, tendré que aprender a volver sola.

.

.

Estaba oscureciendo. El cielo, cubierto de nubes, teñía de gris lo poco que quedaba de día. Y el gris pronto fue negro. Empezó a llover y Miyako se imaginó, como cuando era pequeña, que aquellas gotas eran lágrimas de los ángeles.

Pero, por primera vez, quiso saber por qué lloraban.

Miró al cielo. Le escocieron los ojos, por la lluvia que entró y las lágrimas que salieron.

Los ángeles lloraban porque veían a las personas caer. Porque tenían dentro cosas malas, pero malas de verdad, que los tragaban. Como a ella.

Sus pies se encharcaron, sus rodillas se hundieron, cuando el agua negra le llegó por la cintura supo que aquello no era algo normal.

Escuchó las olas y cerró los ojos.

.

.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Miyako.

Jou pareció desconcertado. Se quitó las gafas y las limpió, con cuidado, antes de atreverse a mirarla.

—No sé. Sí, supongo. Es decir, me dedico a mi vocación y… no sé, tengo salud, familia y amigos, no tengo problemas de dinero…

—Pero la felicidad no va en eso. Anda que no he visto películas de ricos exitosos a los que nada los llena menos el amor.

—¿Dices esto porque tienes problemas amorosos?

—Mi problema es que no encuentro amor. O si lo encuentro, soy la única que lo hace. Y no ser correspondido es peor que no querer.

—Ah.

Jou no sabía qué decir. Echó un vistazo a la calle, como esperando que alguno de sus demás amigos apareciera para consolar a Miyako, lo que siempre había pasado. Pero esa noche húmeda, en la que se habían chocado al girar una esquina, no había nadie más conocido que ellos dos. Le tocaba hablar a él.

.

.

La vio. Estaba allí, de pie en medio de una calle que se oscurecía por momentos. Empapándose con la lluvia, con gesto de terror y, al mismo tiempo, de alivio.

Jou quiso llorar cuando vio que el cuerpo de Miyako titilaba en datos digitales. No por ella, por él. Porque él nunca había sido el héroe de la historia. Porque no sabía, no quería. Los caballeros salvadores no tienen miedo y a él se le había formado un nudo de terror en la garganta y cada articulación.

Recordó sus palabras y se preguntó si no ser correspondido dolía igual que aquello. No ser lo suficientemente bueno… también era horrible.

Si querer iba a doler tanto como aquello, prefería renunciar a ello.

El truco está en que no podemos elegir qué amar. Y él había empezado a amar a Miyako desde la primera lágrima.

.

.

—Mira, yo… Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas —consiguió decir—. Pero no es tan fácil ser querido, ¿sabes? Las pocas relaciones que he tenido me exigían mucho. Estar a la altura, reconquistar cada día y esas cosas.

—Se supone que el amor es incondicional. Que se quiere y ya está. Sin peticiones.

—Eso nunca es cierto. —Los ojos de Miyako se volvieron vidriosos. Los sollozos no tardaron en llegar—. Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal…

—El mar me llama —susurró ella—. Me da pánico pero, a la vez, me hace sentirme importante.

—¿El mar?

.

.

Escuchaba más fuerte el oleaje. Sentía el agua en los pies, le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Su ropa estaba seca, pero notaba que seguía sumergida bajo lágrimas de ángeles. ¿Cuál era su oscuridad interior? Quizá, el querer encontrar cosas que no existían de verdad.

Nadie iría a por ella. Lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos y los pequeños resplandores del mar, entre la neblina y las sombras, la cegaron un momento.

Cayó de rodillas a la arena, que era áspera y pareció acariciarla con fervor.

Miyako quería ser importante, pero no así.

.

.

—El Mar Oscuro.

—¿Te llama? Miya, resolvimos aquello hace mucho. Nunca más ha llamado a Hikari… Quizá solo tienes alguna cosa molesta en tu subconsciente. Puedo recetarte algo para dormir mejor.

—Me llama despierta. Y es tonto, pero me gustaría ir y que alguien venga a por mí.

Los neones se encendieron, las sombras se volvieron rojas, verdes y azules. Y Jou no pudo dejar de pensar que Miyako se veía frágil y preciosa bajo esa luz.

.

.

¿A quién llamaría? No tenía un Takeru que fuera a por ella.

Pensó en sus padres, Mantarou y sus hermanas. La querían, como quieren las familias, pero quizá no era suficiente para abrir mundos. Poco amor más fuerte había visto que el de Taichi a Hikari, pero tal vez no era el tipo de amor que cruza de un lado a otro. Pensó en sus amigos, pero muchos tendrían demasiado pánico a ese mar como para ir voluntariamente. Y los que no, seguro que no la querían lo suficiente.

Pensó en Jou. En su conversación bajo los neones y sus ojos tan oscuros como esas aguas.

¿Lloraría por ella, tanto como lo hicieron los ángeles?

.

.

Tragó saliva, una y dos veces. La noche ya había llegado del todo, la lluvia se paró cuando Miyako se esfumó. Todo estaba en penumbra, como si la ciudad supiera que debía ocultar a quienes no querían ser vistos y guardar silencio.

En realidad, estar en esa situación era culpa de Jou. Solamente de él.

Quiso no creer en que el Mar Oscuro reclamaba a alguien más. Quiso convencerse de que había una explicación médica detrás de ello. Pero nunca fue buen mentiroso, menos aún para sí mismo.

Así que había seguido a Miyako, desde aquella noche en que le confesó todo. Habían pasado casi dos meses. Cuando ya se convencía de que todo iba a ir bien… la lluvia se la había tragado.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Inspiró hondo y recordó a Miyako bajo los neones. No dejaría que se quedara allí, sola.

Porque, aunque no quería, desde la primera lágrima… él quedó atrapado. En ella. En lo que hizo que sintiera.

Inspiró hondo y apretó los puños.

—Miya… —Su voz sonó ronca—. ¡Miya! ¡Miyako!

Siguió gritando y gritando. Lo haría aunque se dejara la garganta en el intento.

.

.

Entre todo el oleaje y el susurro del viento, llegó una voz. Era la voz de Jou.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, al escuchar que la llamaba. Se obligó a creer que eran imaginaciones suyas. Miyako, que desde hacía años admiraba de todas las formas posibles a ese viejo amigo que se esforzaba por ser mejor cada día… no podía pensar que era correspondida.

Y, mucho menos, que alguien como él iría a por alguien como ella.

Pero los gritos siguieron, comenzó a sonar el daño en las cuerdas vocales, así que no pudo contener un susurro.

—¿Jou?

.

.

—¿Jou?

Él parpadeó, por si era una visión, pero la imagen de Miyako seguía allí, en medio de ese agujero oscuro. Con todo el terror y amor que contenía en el corazón, él saltó.

Y cayó, cayó hasta estrellarse contra arena áspera. Perdió las gafas y tardó dos minutos enteros en encontrarlas. Fue otra persona la que se las dio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Miyako.

—Bueno, creo que está claro. Eres importante para mí.

—¿Tanto como para cruzar mundos?

—Ya lo ves.

Se incorporó con cuidado, porque se había hecho daño en un tobillo al caer, y no vio la sonrisa de Miyako. Del cielo, se escaparon una gota tras otra. Ella sonrió aún más, porque el dolor de los ángeles podía llegar hasta aquel mar, porque ya no había nada por lo que sufrir.

—Gracias. —Jou la miró, por fin, y se contagió de su sonrisa.

—No lo entiendes. No tienes que darme las gracias, he venido porque yo no quiero estar sin ti. Es algo egoísta, ¿no?

—No me importa.

Se besaron, con sabor salado de las lágrimas y del aire marino.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo Miyako—. Ya nunca más me llamará.

.

* * *

¿Confuso? Me gustan las narraciones que juegan con la cronología, si no se entiende bien algo lo explicaré con mucho gusto.

Ahiru, cuando vi la imagen me vino a la mente Miyako y, por alguna razón, también Jou. Así que si hay idea de un Jouyako, tenía que ser para ti. Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta, supongo que ya te lo he dicho pero nunca está de más, estoy deseando leer muchas más cosas tuyas y charlar sobre muchas más cosas (desde tonterías a cosas personales, como siempre). ¡Eres genial, así que espero que tengas un cumpleaños tan bueno como mereces! ¡Felicidades!


End file.
